The Stone Job
by The All Seeing Nerd
Summary: Book 1 in the Harry Leverage series. After taking Harry from the Dursley's, the Leverage team raised him. But when their kid is whisked away to Hogwarts, they go undercover as teachers to keep an eye on him.
1. Prologue- The Baby Job

A/N: In this story, Harry was born in 2004, so this is 2005

It was a simple job. Sneak into Vernon Dursley's house, and steal the money that he had stolen from their client, Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith had bought some drills from Mr. Dursley, that kept breaking. Now he's drowning in taxes, which all go to Mr. Dursley

"Parker, are you here yet?" Eliot said. He was watching the Dursley house, at Number 4 Privet Drive, for some time now, and they were the worst British people he'd ever seen, who weren't mobsters or some other bad guy. He was seriously considering that they were. Even there 2 year old son, Dudley. What kind of name is that?

"Sorry, I got held up while buying some new gloves!" Parker said. "Literally, some guy robbed the place, but I snuck out with the gloves."

Parker hurried over to the quaint little house. It would be easy to break in. In this job, the toughest part was finding out where he lived. Mr. Dursley kept his files closely guarded. Parker quickly slipped in and out, money in hand. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hardison, did you do this?" Parker asked, hiding behind the house near the front.

"No," the black hacker said from his van. "In fact, records show that the lights aren't even off. Something's up."

Parker peered around the corner. An old man with a long beard, robes, and a pointy hat walked across the street. He was accompanied by an old woman who had dressed like him.

"Is it true, Albus?" the woman said.

"I'm afraid so, Professor McGonagall," the man, Albus said. "The good and the bad."

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

A motor sound filled the air, and what seemed to be a huge man flying a motorcycle came down from the sky.

"Must be some kind of special aircraft that looks like a motorcycle," Hardison said.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall," the bushy man said, climbing down.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Albus said.

"No. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him up. There you go."

Hagrid handed a baby in a blanket to Albus.

"It's so cute!" Parker said.

"Heel, girl," Hardison said.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people?" McGonagall said. "I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"

"The only family he has," Albus said.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name!"

"Exactly. He's better growing up away from all that. Until he is ready."

Parker could tell that the Hagrid guy was crying.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all," Albus said.

Hagrid nodded. Albus sat the baby on the front porch.

"Good luck… Harry Potter," he said, and the three of them walked away. Light rain fell from the sky. Parker and Eliot walked up to the baby.

"Ok, guys, come back," Nate said.

Parker bent down and touched Harry's little cheek. A strange lightning blot scar ran across his forehead. He was also freezing cold.

"Nate, we need to take him," Parker said.

"WHAT?!" Nate said. "You heard what that Albus guy said! He'll be raised by his family!"

"You also heard what McGonagall said. These guys will most likely leave him in the rain to freeze to death, then bury the body!"

"Parker's right," Eliot said. "The Dursley's won't find him till morning. Even then, they won't treat him kindly. I heard them talking about him. He's their nephew, and if he ever showed up here, they would put him to work, turn him into a slave."

"PLEASE, Nate?" Parker said.

"They have a point," Sophie said. Nate sighed. "All right, but still get back here!"

Parker smiled. She grabbed Harry, and they ran off into the night.


	2. The Letter Job Part 1

10 years later

*

*

Harry woke up to the sound of knocking at his door.

"Hi, Aunt Sophie," Harry said in his best 'I just woke up but I'll try to look awake' smile.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," Sophie said. "I think Eliot has accomplished recreating the recipe for the sushi he made at that one wedding by memory. If not, Parker's got donuts."

Harry stretched and hopped out of bed. He gazed out of his window onto the Boston streets and saw all his favorite spots. The bar where the Mexican Drug Cartel hung out, the church Uncle Nate hid in, and more familiar places. Why, his own room was used for a con where Parker pretended to be dead to trick their mark into thinking he killed her.

Harry put on his clothes and walked into the living room/kitchen. Hardison was trying to teach Parker how to play chess.

"Ok, so the goal is to take the king," Hardison said, pointing to the piece. "When you do you say checkmate."

Parker looked at the piece and grabbed it. "Checkmate," she said, and walked over to her donuts. Nate was testing out Eliot's recipe for the sushi. His eyes cringed, and he mouthed to Harry "Eat the donuts,"

Grinning, Harry reached for a chocolate donut, munching happily. He soon learned that Parker hid his presents in a safe, though, since she taught Harry lessons in thievery every Wednesday, it wasn't long before the presents spilled out.

Parker had given him a set of lock picking tools since he lost his last pair while fighting ninjas on a roof. Eliot gave him a book with fight moves while Hardison gave him his special forgery book (since Harry would always short out any piece of technology Hardison had). Nate hopped onto Sophie's gift, giving him the next Warrior Cat book. Thanking them, Harry hurried to his room to start on his book (Aunt Sophie festered his love of reading).

As Harry read his new book, he saw something. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf had grown up without knowing who their parents really were.

"I can relate," Harry mumbled. When the Leverage team had found Harry, they tried to find out more about him. The only clue they had was that on the blanket that young Harry was wrapped in were the initials L.E and J.P. Hardison had been able to find a Lily Evans, related to the family Harry almost had to live with, but she disappeared when she was 11. Harry wished he could learn who they were.

A loud tapping sound interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked around the room, and was surprised to see an owl standing on his windowsill! He walked over to the window and opened it, the owl flying inside. It hooted loudly.

Then, Harry noticed a letter in its beak. Harry pulled the letter out and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__, please respond by July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry stared at the letter. Wizardry?

Suddenly, the letter was grabbed from his hands. It was Eliot.

"How did you get in here without me hearing you?" Harry said.

"I'm a hitter; it's my job to be stealthy," Eliot said. He read the letter, and hs eyes widened when he saw the name.

"Do you think it's some kind of scam?" Harry said. The look in Eliot's eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"I think we need to talk," Eliot said.

**Sorry that chapter was so short, I feel like I had a mild case of Writer's Block against Harry Potter. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
